Our first love
by shirogane katsuki
Summary: An unexpected turn of events, reviving the time we had together wishing that it could last forever. This is our first love


Her skin that was pale white was covered in bandages , her long black hair was hanging over the i sat down in the room silently, the sound from the machine was the only thing that kept the silence away,which causes me to remember our old days together.

Back in our highschool days,she was known as the perfect ,grades ,sports ,be it anything she would be second to that many, guys have asked her out and many were turned down.

One day our eyes met while she ran past me with many of her followers behind grabbed my hand and said

"Let's get away from here."

Those were the first few words she said for our first then her face was rather a mysterious one but also rather mesmerising that i did not know that she was pulling me prolong running we finally managed to lose them ,we looked at each others tired faces and began laughing till our guts was our first i felt that this was our last meeting ,she was too good for me.

After that day, i continued living my old life, pretending that that day didn't happen .But for some reason i was attracted to the place where we were alone,when i reached there,a girl with long black hair was leaning on the wall as if waiting for she relised my presence was near her she looked up and charged towards me and demanded

"MELON BRAEAD!"

"Wha-what?"

i was stunned

"you owe me a melon bread!you made a girl wait for you!What kind of guy are you? "

Her angry face was rather cute so much so that it was rather difficult to deny her .When i came back she snatched away the bread and ate it like a little kid. She never showed this side of herself to anyone as most of the time she always had a serious but cool look on her face,so whatever that was happening was a secret between us(more like me).

As the days past ,we continued to meet at that usual spot and day by day a wierd feeling grew each time i met her .Until one day i realised that that feeling was the desire to be with me realising that grave sin, i started to get further away from her by slowly disappearing from her one day we stop having any eye contact was painful and harsh,the longer i didn't see her the more i desire to look at her face for just once.I endured it for 3 years,but she was better off without me, i will just pull her was for her own good.

On the day of the graduation, i recieved a letter from an anonymous person to go up to the roof top after the that it would turn out to a confession scene i immediately went up to the roof selfishly hoping that I would finally forget about i reached to the roof, a familiar silhouette was by the turned around,the moment she heard the door open,as the wind blows her beautiful long hair and the sun shown behind her back,i stood there in awe.

"why did you stop seeing me?"she asked.

because it was a sin to meet you

"do you know how painful it was for me?"

i understand your feelings,i suffered for 3 years

"i was lonely"

so was i

"i liked you..."

Without warning she threw herself towards me and kissed me

"no matter what,i always wanted to be with you forever" "i wanted you to be part of my life"

.It was hard to reject her emotions ,something that i was holding back for 3 years was already going to burst.

"i always had a desire to see you but i felt it was a sin. I understand how painful it is not being able to see each other. I was lonely but i endured it for you. i liked you and i always wanted to be with you forever...but you were too good for me ... " "i'm just an ordinary guy with no redeeming qualities and i don't have the courage to love some one like you..."then i returned the kiss to her

"but after leaving you I realised that i could not live wothout you."

"Will you go out with me?"

she looked at me with a smile with tears forming around her eyes and slowly moved forward and whispered

"yes...yes i will" her head moves forward leaning against my chest.I wished that this moment would last forever.

But nothing last forever.

okay this was a pretty old story from last time i understand that there maybe some grammar mistakes but please pardon them im not perfect


End file.
